Fighting Chance
by Jenai-the one who loves
Summary: Sakura Haruno, her beauty causes to much trouble causing her to move to Kohana, where she starts turning heads with the boys, but not so much with an evil angry Tenten, romance, humor and drama in one,
1. Chapter 1

Fighting chance

**My message to anybody about to read this, okay I'm not going so much into the detail of the characters just yet, I just assume that most people ****have seen the show so you'd kinda know what they'd look like. Oh and Tenten and Neji are in the same year as the rest, and Itachi and co. is not completely evil and only 2 yrs older than the rest. Oh and this is my first fanfic so plz be gentle, I don't really know what flames are but I never give them, so don't give 'em to me, unless it's code for cookies then I want them all!!! Bwah ha ha ha anyhoo here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO or any Naruto related products**

* * *

Povless for now

The morning sun rose over the village of Kohana and shops began to open, as people filled the streets, of to work and school, a fresh day for all, and that's what Sakura Haruno wanted most, a fresh start. To be free from the chaos that seemed to follow her everywhere she went.

Yes, she was new in this big, scary new village and she was dieing to prove to the world that she had not caused all those outbursts of manly violence and demonstrations.

Living alone, but near relatives she had moved here leaving most of her family behind, because they could no long afford to move because of the attention she got.

Sakura woke up, her short pink locks framing her face in a beautiful manner and her large sea green eyes blinked at the sudden shock of the morning sun.

"I hope I can do better here than at my last school" she said softly to herself

"**Don't just think it we gotta make it real! CHA!"** inner Sakura screamed

Sakura smiled and readied herself for her first day of school

* * *

Sasake Uchiha awoke with a murderous look towards the birds that sang outside his window.

"Today is gunna be one of _those_ days isn't it" he said to himself quietly

"What talking to yourself little brother ay?" said his older brother who smirked as he threw a black shirt at his little brothers chicken arsed shaped hair "I don't care if you are going mad but just make sure you keep your stuff out of my way. Oh and I won't be home tonight until late, so don't wait up"

"Like I would" Sasake shot back to a closed door, his brother had already left.

"_Hmm today's gunna suck"_

* * *

Neji Huuga was not waking up at this point, he was already wide awake, and he had already left the compound and was sitting in the park meditating. He stood up as small musical birds scattered from the ground and trees and flew into the sky. Neji gave a rare small smile.

"Be free little birds, do what I can never do" he said before starting off to school

* * *

Naruto Uzamaki was late; he was always late, running as fast as he could, as he ran he meet up with Kiba late as well, both ran until they saw the gates appear ahead.

"Few we made it!" Naruto exclaimed

"Yeah I was worried for a second" Kiba agreed, they hi five each other then realised what they had just done, "err get outta my way dobe"

"What ever mutt boy!" Naruto snorted and they each huffed of in different directions

Bell rings

* * *

Sakura waited outside the principal's office, Madame Tsunade was a headmistress famous for not taking any "bull" and also for liking to hit the town hard but Sakura thought it was not entirely relevant.

"enter" a strong voice rang out, Sakura entered the room somewhat hesitantly " I have told you once Naruto, I have told you a thousand times, if you keep playing these practical jokes on your teachers I'm going to have to put you in permanent detention! And further more putting fire bombs in Kakashi sensei's books so that when he shut them they would explode, though entertaining as it was the first 29 times it's starting to get old- erm your not Naruto!" Tsunade had finally looked up to see a pretty pink haired girl with a slightly worried look on her face "ehem, heh who are you child?"

"Um my name is Sakura I'm the new student, I was told to come here first thing today" Sakura replied timidly.

"Oh well that's a different story" Tsunade smiled warmly, "I can tell your going to be a popular girl around here, anyways here's your timetable, and I'd like you to come around after school today to inform me of your adjustment" she nodded and dismissed Sakura and she headed for her first period because she had missed rollcall.

* * *

Iruka sensei stood in front of his chattering class impatiently

"ENOUGH! Class please turn to page 128 and answer the questions, I will be back in a few seconds I just have to print off a few sheets" he made for the door as it slide open and he walked straight into a stunning pink haired angel, but the position they landed in was far from angelic, she was lying on her back legs spread and him on top of her 'straddling' Iruka turned a bright shade of pink, and the girl he was sitting on had a delicate pink spread over her sweet face thankfully nobody else had noticed their suggestive position until after he stood up and walked back into the classroom apologising continuously.

"Woo, can we have more sheets like this one?" Naruto joked rudely, a few rows behind him a small girl with midnight blue hair went pink and (yes I know it's out of character) turned an angry eye to the pinkett angel standing at the front of the classroom blushing at Naruto's remark.

"Naruto that's enough, now erm …" Iruka turned to the girl "you are?"

"Sakura Haruno, I'm the new student in your class" she answered a small smile playing at her lips. A woof whistle came from Kiba.

* * *

Sakura hurried to her next class as she wandered the hallways when out of no where a boy with black hair and emotionless eyes bumped into her.

"erm sorry" the boy said in an emotionless voice as he bent down to pick up his things Sakura also bent down to help him "I said sorry alright! Why can't you people leave me alone, I know it doesn't look like I have feelings, but you can't keep hurting me!"

The boy rose into a defensive position ready to fight or run if needed, he took one look at Sakura and didn't recognise her as the usual people that were frustrated by his lack of visible emotions he momentarily froze at the sight of her beauty, her flawless skin, her bright green eyes, her sweet pink hair and her shapely generously curved body. He regained his composer but too late she had already noticed him stare.

"It's okay you know, I was just going to help you" she smiled sweetly

"I don't want your help!" he said, he was determined not to be tricked by her seductive smile.

"Oh, okay well then maybe you could help me then? I'm new here and I need to get to room 16g" Sakura looked up at him with hopeful, pleading, puppy eyes.

"Erm. . . Alright sure why not" he picked up the rest of his stuff and gestured for her to follow him "um my names Sai by the way" he said trying not to look at the girl walking beside him; she was close enough for him to smell her perfume, and feel her warmth.

"Okay, my name is Sakura" Sakura smiled, they continued to walk in a comfortable silence, a new feeling was sweeping over Sai.

"Erm we-we're here" Sai stopped out the front of a class room; Sakura was so grateful she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thankyou so much Sai! We'll catch up later okay?" She said before turning into her class room, Sai couldn't help but stand there and gape like a fish as he watched the beauty walk away, her skirt swaying in a pleasant way.

"yeh-h okay" he said but she had already gone, he slapped his head "Idiot!" he murmured

"Yeh you sure are!" a girls voice rang out in a jauntily way. A girl with a cruel looking smile passed by him, he recognised her as Kin he knew instantly he had to get away before the torment started.

* * *

Neji Huuga was sitting at the back of the class room listening to Anko sensei explain something when the door slide open and inside his world stepped a vision of beauty and perfection he did not know her but he sure was going to try at all lengths to speak to her.

"Sorry I'm late sensei, I'm new and I got lost in the hallways" Sakura mustered up a meek smile

"Very well just take a seat and copy down the note from the person next to you" Anko sighed and looking around seeing only one seat left ( 3 points if you can guess who) "Ah yes up the back next to Neji Huuga if you could" Sakura nodded and made her way up to the back, where she came face to face with the handsome Huuga, she smiled again only to have an icy glare thrown at her.

For the whole lesson Sakura tried to befriend the boy she now had to sit next to in this class forever, she also wondered why she was getting angry glances from the girl from her last class with the blueish hair and another girl with her hair in brown buns on the side of her head.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to have fun in this class?" Sakura asked herself

"Unlike this class? Why should you, it's not everyday I let people sit with me" muttered Neji, hoping to make her understand that he was pleased with her appointed seat

"are you up yourself or do you always talk bout yourself like your head is shoved up your arse so far it's coming back out the top again?" Sakura said not understanding his motives.

"ehh neither" was his reply, inside he was humiliated and fuming

"hmm I think that was a bad start, maybe we could try again?" Sakura looked at Neji's face, as he nodded "Hi, I'm Sakura, I'm new, mind if I sit with you?"

Neji looked at her as if she was crazy for a second but then replied "hello Sakura, my name is Neji, I'm not new" he looked up to see Sakura's smile "and I would like it if you sat with me" unfortunately for poor Neji the room was dead quiet when he said this and it was not everyday Neji invited someone to sit with him, the only sound was the girl with the buns snapping her pen in half. Neji stiffened he figured the girl had tricked him into showing affection, until he heard her soft light laughter that seemed to tinkle around the room, it wasn't a cruel laugh it was kind and warm and sent a cool shiver of pleasure up Neji's (and every other boys in the classroom) spine.

By the end of the lesson Sakura had manage to get Neji to smile twice and almost giggle once.

* * *

**Okay boys and girls that was the first chappie, another one tomorrow if I get a review. Here is a preview**

_Naruto was silent for once, Kiba wasn't fighting him, __Neji had a far away look about him, amd Sai had a light blush across his face, Gaara, and Sasake and the others couldn't understand why._

**Oh and on ****the side of Sakura**

_Sakura was happy things were going well, but as soon as she saw the angry looks on the to girls faces she knew she was in for a fight._

_Who will save her? And why is there a guy in green spandex? _

**This story has been brought to you by**

**Faithful fan fiction fanatic, proud lover of Naruto, Bleach, Sailor moon, Appleseed and my beloved Elfin Lied, over flowing fountain of youthfulness and other youthful by-products, **

**Jenai the one who loves!!!!**


	2. the unfortunately less funny part

**Okay boys and girls, I hope you enjoyed the last chappie cause I gots another one for you, oh and if anyone hasn't figured it out yet, I haven't chosen Sakura's ****partner so plz, if you prefer one couple I'd be more than happy to hear about it.**

**P.S this fanfic starts off a little dry in my opinion, it's more about how Sakura's affected ppl, but it gets better. . . I hope, oh and I have nothing against Tenten**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, cause seriously orange outfits?**

Kohana High was abuzz with gossip during recess, girls and boys talking feverishly about the new pink haired girl that was turning heads.

"I heard that she told the Neji Huuga, the human ice cube that his head was to far up his arse!" one girl declared to another sitting at her table.

"No way, guys as hot as him can afford to be like that" gasped the other

"But wait it gets better! Then he asked her to sit with him!"

"NO WAY! That's so not true!"

"But it is, and he was smiling! You know you should have seen the look on Tenten's face she looked like she was gunna scream- ooh Hi Tenten, Kin" the girls stopped gossiping and greeted Tenten and Kin in an overly friendly way as they joined them. But Tenten was listening to Kin who was very annoyed

"And then you know what she does? You know what she does? She kisses him!" Kin drops her bag on the table in disgust "and he stares after her like a love sick puppy, he didn't even notice me" Kin fumed

"Who are you talking about?" asked one of the other girls

"That new bitch and Sai! What am I gunna do? Ino, any advice in that oversized mouth of yours?" Kin looked at her not waiting for an answer before turning to Tenten "now what where you saying about Hinata?"

"She won't come out of the toilets, she's been crying all morning" Tenten said in a semi sympathetic voice. Oh my gosh! what happened?" Kin persisted.

"Hmm alright but your not going to like it much" Tenten retold the story that Hinata had told her between heart broken sobs

(Flash back in Hinata's pov)

_Nobody else saw it, but I did. But then I wasn't going to judge. _

_Iruka walked a pretty pink hair girl into the classroom, the sweet, healthy shine of her hair and skin made her glow like angel, her generously body capturing the attention of every guy in the room._

_But I didn't care so what if nearly every guy in the room was eyeing the girl off, I only crave the affections of one, my love, my faithful good hearted Naruto._

"_Woo, can we have more sheets like this one?" Naruto's boyish voice ripped through her thoughts like his comment ripped through her heart, I heard the woof whistle but it didn't matter time stoped for a second, _

_No, no I thought no he was just joking, I mean he's being funny, I convinced myself but then his voice continued "I mean if all my work looked like her I'd be top in the class"_

_Why?_

_Inside my mind was screaming for revenge, as I blocked out the yelling of Iruka, but no, I calmed myself again, it's not his fault! I mean he has hormones just like any boy does, it's not his fault, it's HERS!_

_The bell rang and I left for me next class, _

"_Are you alright Hinata? You seem a bit distracted today" Iruka's voice rang out as I was last to leave the room_

"_No I'm fine, are you alright sir?"_

"_Yes, why do I look sick?"_

"_No but that was a nasty fall you had, but SHE seemed to enjoy it" I had sneered, I know that wasn't like me, but I knew that he to had fallen under HER charm, I left him gaping as I left the room, now I was going to be late, so I thought I'd take one of Naruto's shortcut, and then I walked in on a small group of boys, they hadn't noticed me, but one of them was Naruto._

"_Wow, did you see her, she's perfect, she's so beautiful" Naruto exclaimed and my heart thudded heavily, I know it's wrong to listen to others talk but I couldn't tear myself away._

"_I know, that chick had one great arse!" Kiba's voice sounded, I didn't know what to think_

"_She sent my spider senses a tingle" Shino said (Naruto and Kiba's sweet drop) I felt something was wrong_

"_Man I'm gunna enjoy English now we have Sakura to look at!" Naruto said_

"_Pfft like you'd have a fighting chance!" Kiba sneered_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_What about Hinata? You know she likes you! Don't you?" I felt my breath catch in my throat as I strained to hear his reply _

"_Whoa? Hinata? I don't think she does, anyways she never talks to me, she always goes red, well she's not my type" I felt my heart rip down the middle, I couldn't breathe I had to get away_

"_Oh and what that Sakura chick is?" the only way out was to walk past them, I held my breath and tears and started to walk _

"_Oh hi Hinata!" Naruto's voice called out_

"_Um h-hiya Naruto, I-I-I got get to class" I mumbled as I quickly walked away_

"_okay see you Hinata" Naruto's voice echoed down the hallway as I ran spilling tears on my cheeks and my top, I couldn't go to class like this, I needed to be alone, so I changed directions and ran into the girls toilets and cried, and cried._

(End flashback)

Povless

"Okay that girls gone to far!" roared kin and off she stopped, Tenten (grinning evilly), Ino and Temari (the other girl Ino was talking to was Temari just to let you know) in toe

Naruto was silent for once, Kiba wasn't fighting him, Neji had a far away look about him, and Sai had a light blush across his face and Shino, well he was just Shino, Gaara, and Sasake and the others couldn't understand why.

"Maybe their sick?" Gaara muttered to Sasuke, Sasuke looked doubtful,

Kankuro joined the table with Shikamaru (I get that it's not the right spelling but I was desperate to finish this and if I looked it up then I'd have gotten side tracked) in toe "Hey guys" Kankuro did a double take "is something wrong?" Gaara and Sasuke shrugged Shika spoke up

"Isn't it obvious?" Gaara, Sasuke and Kankuro shook their heads "aw man what a drag, I think it's time to have a troublesome little talk about the birds and the bees" Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Sai, Neji and Shino snapped out of their trances and exchanged glances with Gaara, Sasuke and Kankuro with little question marks over their heads "How troublesome, can I make it anymore simpler, they've fallen under the magical spell of love, as my mother calls it" Naruto and Kiba blushed furiously, Neji hmmphed and turned away, Shino avoided eye contact, and Sai looked as unemotional as ever except for the slight blush still playing across his face.

"Well is he right?" Kankuro asked and was replied with a dramatic eye roll from Neji, and I sharp nod from Sai "oohhh, well who is she?"

"well-" Naruto began but was broken off by a scream coming from the girl's toilets.

After class Sakura needed to go to the toilet, she found a toilet after 8 minutes searching, when she went in, she heard a small sob from the furthest cubical,

"Hey, are you alright in there?" Sakura called out

"No I'm fine!" a voice called out

"Hmm well if you wanna talk about it-"

"No I don't want to talk about it cause I'm fine!"

"Alright, sorry, I guess I mistook your crying on the toilet fall for being upset, when really you're perfectly happy, hmm?" Sakura said impatiently she heard a small pitiful laugh,

"Well when you say it like that"

"that's the only way it can be said" Sakura said tenderly "thing is, when I feel sad I find it best to talk to people about it, now I may not know who your are, but talking about things with strangers is easier the talking to loved ones"

"I guess"

"Well then why don't you tell me about it?"

"Um alright, well-" the voice let out a sob "He doesn't love me" then a stream of small sobs emitted from the toilet cubical, "and it's all the stupid new girls fault"

Sakura froze, "_What have I done now?_" she thought, "How do you know this boy was right for you in the first place?"

"He's the only guys I ever loved!" the voice wailed

"Well what did this girl do?"

"She- she- she- she didn't do anything" a small sob

"I guess it's easier to blame a stranger then to blame the one you love?"

"Yeh I guess"

"Well maybe you should give this new girl a chance; after all, she is new and probably hasn't made so many friends yet"

"Maybe"

"I'll let you get back to what you were doing, okay? See you around, though neither of us will know" Sakura said, before heading to the exit, then she came face to face with a angry looking Kin, and evil Tenten and apologetic look Ino and Temari

"YOU!" Kin pointed and at Sakura who backed away from the door slightly

"**Come on! Let's give this bitch what for! Cha!"** inner Sakura confidence giving outer Sakura the strength to stay strong.

"Who the FK do you think you are? You think you can just rock up here and start messing with peoples boyfriends?!" Kin sneered and Tenten lunged at Sakura, trying to punch her, Sakura dodged swinging her leg round and whacking Tenten's face, Tenten let out a horrible outraged scream.

"No! Who the hell do you think you are?! I isn't might fault if your boyfriends look at me, I'm not trying to steal anyone's boyfriend alright! Now get the hell out of my way!" Sakura yelled, finally losing it, letting go of all the things she's had to hold back but Kin made no attempt to move, though Ino and Temari gave the now struggling to stand Tenten worried looks. "What have I done? Nothing except be friendly to anyone, and you people act like I've been chasing boys, well I'm sorry but I can't help it if you boys can't be trusted every time a pretty girl walks past! So get out of my way!" behind Ino and Temari a crowd was starting to gather

"Listen to me! You can't play the innocent card here, because you were all over my boy! I was you kiss him!" Kin pointed at Sakura again, as her eyes widened as she remembered the friend she had made named Sai.

"Oh my- I – I – I didn't know, hey wait, I didn't do anything to him but be nice and say thankyou for helping me find my class"

"What ever I don't care, you need to learn the boundaries!" Kin yelled

"Well he isn't really your boyfriend Kin" Ino muttered and Kin turned to face her

"What did you say?" and Ino looked to the ground as Kin advanced on her "what did you say Ino-pig?" Ino went red and focused on, Tenten noticed that things weren't going the way she wanted it to, she also noticed that Sakura was walking away; she ran up behind her and hissed into her ear "where do you think you are going?" Sakura turned around and stared

"And just what have I done to you? I can understand why that other girl got a bit upset but seriously what's your story, I haven't gone out of my way to hurt anybody. I haven't stole anyone's boyfriends all I have done is be friendly" Sakura quietly fired back "If you got a problem with me that's fine, either talk to me about it or get over it cause I have a right to be here, and you seem to be using your friends as a reason to attack me"

"Why you little!" Tenten screeched as she lunged towards Sakura's turned back with full force . . .

Hinata was sitting in the toilet wiping the tears from her huge lavender eyes, the girl she was talking to had made a point, and Hinata was starting to feel bad for blaming the new girl.

"I'll let you get back to what you were doing, okay? See you around, though neither of us will know" said the voice

Hinata scrambled up of the toilet cubical floor and peeking out just in time to see a flash of soft pink flick out of sight. Hinata felt anger and sadness flow through her, but the girl had made sense, Hinata's thinking was interrupted by noise out side "YOU!" screamed a familiar voice.

Hinata shut the door of her cubical, "_oh no, what do I do? What do I do?"_

Hinata tried to block out the sounds of argument but at the sound of a dull thud she peeked out again to see Tenten on the floor, Hinata shut the door again trying to ignore it all, the noise started to become slightly distant so Hinata opened the door one last time and stepped out, Kin was arguing with Ino and Temari and a boy in a green jump suit was trying desperately to stop them. Tenten was no longer on the floor but was following the pink haired girl Hinata noticed Tenten recoil to attack the girl and Hinata didn't need to think, she knew what she had to do, she ran as fast as she could, and just as Tenten's blow was about to make contact with the girl Hinata dived in front and got a full blown punch to the gut, Hinata winded, sank to her knees, Tenten's eyes widened with shock "H-Hinata?" anyone could tell by the look on Tenten's face she was wishing she could undo it. The crowd that had formed around Temari, Ino and Kin fell silent as they all stared at Tenten.

She dropped to her knees and stared "Hinata? Are you alright?" stretching out a hand to her fallen friend a cold voice stopped her action and doused her with fear

"Stop" the voice commanding and outraged, Tenten could feel the anger radiate off ever syllable as a strong hand rapped itself around her arm and flung it away from Hinata, Tenten fell backwards tears springing to her eyes as they met the cold icy glare that Neji Huuga was famous for "Go, get out of my sight!" he sneered as Tenten picked herself up off the ground "if you ever come near her again you will have hell to pay!" Tenten's eyes swelled with tears that she was struggling to hide.

"Are you alright?" Sakura kneeled down beside Hinata, concern shown through her eyes, Hinata nodded "you want to get up and walk a bit? Get some water? Or an icepack or something" she said softly, Hinata started to get up, Sakura noticed that Hinata was fixated on Neji who was yelling at Tenten "no" Sakura heard her whisper to herself and straight away Sakura knew what to do, leaving Hinata to lean against a nearby tree she marched up to Neji who was fuming a threat at the girl who had hit Hinata,

"Neji leave her alone, it wasn't her fault!" the crowd of people went silent, Hinata almost fainted and Tenten, well Tenten was as dumbfounded as Neji's friends were, because no body but nobody had the guts to tell Neji Huuga what to do, Neji's eyes went wide, but he quickly recovered.

"And what would you know in the matter? Let alone how is it your business?"

"It's my fault, that's how it's my business! How is it yours?" Sakura went from looking apologetic to accusing in just a few words, Neji couldn't help but adore how cute she looked with a hand on her hip, managing to tear his eyes away from her long enough to give an eye roll (not that you could really tell thanks to those pearly orbs of his).

"I'll explain later . . ."

**Alright my faithful readers, I know it has taken me forever, and this chapter was not very good but if you read on (cause I did post another one at the same time, the good stuff kicks in lol, anyhoo I just felt like a bit needed explaining and I needed to give Sakura a female friend but will they stay that way?...**

**Jenai**


	3. getting a litle better honest!

**Well if your reading this yay you stuck with me, how lovely anyhoos in this chapter Sakura meets Shikamaru and has P.E (physical education aka gym) and who is the lucky guy to almost score a kiss off of Sakura? . . . . **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or any Naruto related by-products, but my friend has this little Lee key chain which she paid for so does she own Naruto? Or at least Lee? **

"Alright it's later, now explain!" Sakura demanded but not in an aggressive way as Neji, Hinata and herself sat down in the school library at a desk.

"Well you see Sakura the only reason I am at this school is so that I can protect Hinata, my cousin, from violence and someday boys" Neji stated with a slight smile "if it weren't for that I wouldn't be at this school because as you probably already know it is very expensive here . . ." Neji continued on with his explanation but Sakura had stopped listening "_was it really that expensive here?, Tsunade didn't mention any of the costs, mean yeh my parents and Tsunade were pretty good friends despite the fact that I hadn't met her before today but if it was really that expensive-"_ Sakura's thoughts had been cut off by the bell and Neji had stopped talking and was getting up to leave, Hinata had already gone.

"What have you got now? Would you like me to show you where to go?" Neji offered with out hesitation but Sakura shook her head

"No it's alright I have a free now, so I might just stay here" she said with a smile catching the look of disappointment flicker over Neji's face "okay then, why don't you sit with my group at lunch today?" Neji offered again trying to not sound too hopeful

"Sure that would be great" Sakura smiled and Neji felt his tummy do a back flip so he nodded and left feeling both ridiculous and proud.

"**Hmm well another friend that is totally gorgeous!" **

Still smiling to herself Sakura watched Neji walk away "Well at least I have made an improvement!"

"well if your talking to yourself it's probably not much of an improvement, how troublesome" a lazy voice drawled out from behind a row of books, Sakura's curiosity getting the better of her, she peered around the row to see more desks and a boy with hair up in a ponytail smirking into the book he was reading. Sakura walked over and sat across from him "some people ask before they sit"

"Some people don't make comments about people to people they don't know" Sakura smiled back, Shikamaru looked up at her, and his eyes widened, but he quickly recovered "_knew girl!"_ he thought _"well pretty or not she probably isn't very smart."_

"So my names Sakura, what's yours?"

"Ah"

"Ah? Odd name, maybe your real name would suit you better than Ah? Or should I just call you pineapple head?" Sakura smirked as Shikamaru's eye twitched.

"How troublesome" he muttered to himself the more loudly said "Shikamaru"

"Hmm wait as in _the_ Shikamaru Nara?" Sakura questioned as she recalled viewing the news a few weeks back, one of the top stories had been on high school students with the highest IQ's and test scores, Sakura had watched it because out of the girls in her state she herself had come first, so watching on she heard the mentioning of the states brightest boy Shikamaru Nara

"Since when did my name earn a _the_ before it?" Shikamaru smirked already knowing the answer, but he had received little praise for his achievements because well really what teenager watches the news and then comes to school to discuss it so Shikamaru was still a little surprised, as the conversation became more and more intelligent (Sakura had started talking about the book he had been reading _cloud street_ by Tim Winton and it progressed into deeper stuff) Shikamaru could not help but notice how Sakura's sparkled with excitement and intelligence as she discussed the topics that neither she nor Shikamaru could discuss with many other people as they did not understand, the way a little crease appeared over her nose when she was thinking hard, or how her eyes never strayed from his.

"_Cute, hot and smart! Wooh I found the package of a life time, and I have a package for __her . . . hmm how troublesome that was a little too creepy what a drag" _Shikamaru thought to himself with a slight smile

"_Woo I made another friend!"_

"_**That's my girl! And this one ain't bad looking either; I think we could enjoy living here!" **_

Shikamaru and Sakura were just about to pack away Shikamaru's pile of books as the bell rang, Sakura not knowing where every thing is needed to wait for Shikamaru to show her to where the P.E. hall was, helping him put away the books Sakura followed Shikamaru deeper into the maze of book shelves. Twisting and turning (this is like the one at my school only bigger, the librarian has made a maze out of it to promote creativity, it only gave me an excuse when I am late for class lol) Sakura wondered if it would go on forever, "Erm Shika? I think if we keep going we might be late to class" Shikamaru just smirked and stated "some short cuts seem longer than the direct root but not every thing is as it seems" Shikamaru was acting cool but he was really trying to impress her, stopping suddenly and turning round in time for Sakura to crash into him pushing him up against a book shelf his only defence was his hands he had pulled up to protect his chest, shock froze Shikamaru for a second and then he realize how close her beautiful face was leaning in a bit noticing the blush creep across Sakura's as she stepped back looking down towards Shikamaru's hands, his hands positioned on Sakura or more accurately Sakura's chest, Shikamaru noticed _"So soft" _he thought before his mind went into hyper drive meltdown fighting every inch of his body wanted to touch more and squeeze, but Shikamaru's brain freaking out screaming warning! Stop! No! as Shikamaru regain control and lifted his hands off Sakura's generously sized chest, his face bright red, not knowing what to say Sakura just flashed a nervous smile and handed Shikamaru the books so he could place them on the shelf, both to embarrassed to speak for the rest of the walk, so in silence they wandered on, Sakura noticed that now on the walls there were no more shelves but they were smooth, Sakura was beginning to worry that they'd never get out when suddenly they were standing in the hall as Sakura looked behind her, she found it impossible to locate the door in which they had just entered from she looked up at Shikamaru for the first time since the accident to see a secretive smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes before he walked away to change for P.E. left all alone Sakura took a seat at the back of the hall leaning on the brick wall as she suddenly noticed a boy jumping up and down in green spandex, Sakura let out a small giggle,

"it's not nice to laugh at people you know" a voice scaring ten years of Sakura's life, as she looked next to her to see a boy with reddish brown hair and pale green eyes, she smiled at him "You scared me half to death" the boy looked at her his eyes seemed uncaring, Sakura not liking the indifference on his face slide a little closer to him "you wouldn't want that, would you?" Sakura putting on a sweet pout and batting her eye lids a little in the corner of her eye she sees sand on the floor that has started to tremble, breaking her eye contact with the boy she leans over him and pick some of the sand up.

Gaara was close to freaking out, no girl had ever smiled at his 'I don't care if you live or die' look, she had even moved closer to him, him the person nobody was able to touch with out a little force and careful playing, and now this girl was leaning over _his_ lap picking up _his_ sand, but he couldn't help but breath in her scent, the very smell of her hair shampoo sent shivers of nerves and fear up his spine, not scary fear but a different fear one he had never experienced before, a new emotion and a strong one.

"awww it looks scared" the girls sweet voice rang though the air interrupting Gaara's thoughts _"is she talking bout me?"_ fury started to spread through him, he was not an it, he is a he! "But can sand get scared?" bright green eyes looked up at him as if he should know the answer.

"It's not scared, it's just bored" he said before thinking

"How do you know?"

"because watch" Gaara held out his hand and Sakura poured the small pile of sand on to it, nothing happened but then the sand started moving and it created a small replica of Sakura's face

"WOW! How'd you do that?" Sakura was totally shocked

"I dunno I just can" Gaara muttered _"get ready for the scream and the pointing and the begin called a freak, why did you have to go and show off"_

"that's so awesome!" and with that small statement Gaara's heart nearly exploded, he had been excepted by the new girl, the cute girl the drop dead sexy hot girl, Gaara let a small smile settle on his face before making the sand do a few more tricks that amazed and entertained the girl who was now leaning against his side, creating a warmth that Gaara had not known till now.

**Okay kiddies, (not that ur children take no offence) that wasn't all I promised, it was barely half, but please bear with me I have it at school so this is chapter 3 but the kiss part and rest of P.E. is next chapter, here's a little preview review for your trouble (hey just before I forget, I would appreciate a beta reader so that this gets better that way I can do them quicker so I don't have to worry if they suck or not)**

_**P.E. the game is on, all the girls against her, and all the boys fighting for her, and a teacher in spandex that match student's . . . and what happens when Huuga gets huffy (**_it's the only word I could think of that started with h that wasn't horney_**), Shikamaru starts strategizing, Naruto gets naught, Gaara gets grabby and Sakura starts suffering and THE NEARLY ALMOST KISS!!!!!! Also chapter after the next chapter complete coming soon!**_

_**Jenai **_


End file.
